What did I do to deserve his love?
by JIASOE
Summary: A certain white haired boy choosing a certain seaweed head over his partner. NiouxYagyuu Story Idea goes to Tease by Cheeseburger of Doom.


"Miss me, honey?" a lazy voice drawled out, and an arm slung itself around his shoulders.

"Hardly," came the blunt reply, a frown crossing the younger boy's features as he slamed his locker shut.

"Well, not a surprise, I guess," the boy chuckled, watching the younger boy flush as his right arm coiled around his waist.

"Damn it, what the hell is your problem?" the younger boy mumbled as the other boy's head rested on the nape of his neck.

"I'm lonely."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He chose to go."

The younger boy stayed like this for a moment, in the other boy's grasp. He knew that the other had anger to vent, questions to ask and tears to waste. So the younger boy let him. The older boy lifted his head and whispered in the other's ear, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

His right hand moved to under the shirt, slowly moving up. He didn't go past the stomach before the boy finally reacted and pushed him away. The younger boy knew then that was always when he was better. He smiled as he skipped off, "See you soon,_ senpai." _

The older boy watched him and chuckled once again, shaking his head.

"Bye Yagyuu," Niou decided as he threw every memoir of Yagyuu away. The spectacles and hair spray, along with other little gifts here and there.

Niou, in the end, chose Kirihara over Yagyuu. Yagyuu knew it. He went overseas to study because he knew that in the end it was not he who Niou loved, but Kirihara.

They slept together, sharing more than chase kisses and fleeting touches. In the end, it was only physical attraction, lust, perfectly normal for teenage boys. _It was better_, Yagyuu reckoned, to fuck a male, since females do have the tendencies to get pregnant.

So a week pasted since the day Niou threw Yagyuu from his life, and it was only getting better.

"MASAHARU NIOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Niou chuckled as Sanada's enraged howl came from his school a few blocks away.

Well. He did put peanut butter in Sanada's shoes. Not the best idea, perhaps, but he did it for laughs.

It may make the slaps and round to run for practice tomorrow worth it.

"You never learn, do you?" Niou's grin spread further as he saw Kirihara dressed in a tank top, a simple black one which showed his collar bones and hung a little too low for Niou's comfort. Wrapped around his legs were blue jeans. Kirihara was sitting on a metal bar, those the line the streets with.

Niou put his arms around his waist, although the rest of their bodies were apart.

"You really have no sense of shame."

Niou smirked as he closed the gap between them. "Why should I feel bad for things I already did intend to do?"

"Perhaps because of the inconvenience it brings, the money wasted to amend things?"

"Since when did you become a goody two shoes?"

"Since you became twice as bad as before."

Niou ran his tongue across Kirihara's collar bone. Kirihara kicked him away softly, and frowned. "Stop doing stuff to me."

Niou feigned a look of innocence and Kirihara rolled his eyes. "How do you know the combination of my locker?"

"Yanagi." Niou stated simply.

As Kirihara narrowed his eyes at him, he continued, "There's not much he doesn't know, with a little 'loosening up', you can get anything out of him."

"You got him drunk." It was a statement, a fact.

Niou smirked and Kirihara shuddered, seeing the things this boy, barely older than him was capable of.

"I also know Yukimura was raped by Sanada."

"You do know it isn't rape when the victim actually _enjoys _it?" Kirihara said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you know that-…?" "I don't want to know."

Kirihara blurted out covering his ears. Hearing more of these means he couldn't look the person who those are about straight in the eye for some time.

Niou chuckled once again, and stroked Kirihara's cheek before leaving with a wave. Kirihara clucked his cheek and sighed.

Time to clean Niou's messes once again.

**Sorry if the characters are out of their usual character. I am not sure how they act... I only watch Tenimyu. Niou's actor is hot. Really, seriously hot. Haha. Kirihara's actor has straight hair, which is a little weird… The Rikkai cast fits their characters, go and watch Tenimyu if you have the time. Anyway, please review, I'll continue if the response is positive or I'll leave it like that. **


End file.
